


Why this hug is special

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't handle this much cute, Jack deserves all the hugs, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Jack thinks and tries to explain why her Mommy's Hugs are the Best Hugs





	Why this hug is special

If there was anything Jack the Ripper loved more than anything else in the world, it was her Mommy, who was the one and only Master of Chaldea, her most favorite place in the world.

Jack loved everything about her Mommy, she loved the way they smiled, she loved their simple nature and their kindness, but most of all, what Jack loved the most about her Mommy was the Hugs that she got from her Mommy every day.

Jack had no simple way of explaining why she loved her Mommy's Hugs, because to her, Mommy's Hugs were the Best Hugs. No other hug could ever simply compare, Not Miss Mash's hugs, not Big Sister Boudica's hugs and not even Mommy Emiya's hugs could ever be as good as Mommy's Hugs.

It was simply, just the little extra feeling Jack got when Mommy Hugged her that made it the best.

Every hug was the same, but her Mommy's was special. 

It wasn't the warmth of the embrace nor was it the giddy, giggle feeling they got when they got hugged.

It was the Security.

It was the knowledge that no matter what, her Mommy will always be there for her, they would just be one call away, that just one Hug could make any problem and any pain disappear. 

It was the feeling of finally being wanted, 

of finally being loved,

and of finally being Home.

And that is why Jack loves her Mommy's hugs most of all.


End file.
